


in dreams (the smut chapter)

by amerrierworld



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Pool Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: this is part 3 of my previous fic, but I decided to make this a separate work because this is a lot less G rated than the other chapters!
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	in dreams (the smut chapter)

You didn’t see Galadriel for the next few days, and you grew a bit more worried about having to leave before you could see her again. Thorin was on the brink of a breakdown if he didn’t get your group out of Rivendell as soon as possible. He had decided you’d pack up and leave altogether tomorrow night, just before dawn, so no one came looking for you before you’d left. 

“I could stay here for ages,” Bilbo sighed. The two of you had snuck away from rowdy Dwarves to enjoy a cup of tea on the last peaceful evening, enjoying the crisp air. 

“Maybe you will, one day,” you smiled at him, relaxing into your chair and curling up under a blanket. “Sad to think we have to leave here and go into who knows what kind of danger.”

“Agreed,” Bilbo responded. “But we haven’t left yet. So let us enjoy it while we can.”

Moments later his head tipped back in the chair and he began snoring quietly. You giggled, and moved your blanket to drape over his knees before sneaking away to wander Rivendell, in hopes of seeing Galadriel again. 

You went back to where you had first met her. The basin had been moved from the pedestal and it seemed eerily quiet compared to just a few nights ago. Your heart twinged with disappointment but you could feel in your bones that she hadn’t left yet. She was still close, somewhere.

Your feet carried you down staircases and paths until you entered a well-lit cave. Moonlight poured in on a pool with crystal clear water. The rock had been hewn and polished to make steps and clean edges all around and there were shelves and baskets set up, clearly indicating this was used as a bathing area.

Ecstatic to get some alone time, _finally,_ you stripped and quickly dipped into the water. You didn’t know how long it would be before you got to enjoy some peace and quiet like this again. 

There was a multitude of different soaps lined up for your choosing. The smells varied in anything from pine or citrus to roses and lavender. It was by far the most luxurious bath you had ever come across. Bilbo would be envious if you ever told him about this place, and you smirked at the thought.

You floated on your back in the middle of the pool for a while, enjoying the way your muscles were relaxing and all the sweat and grime that you found impossible to scrub away before finally melted off of you. 

You swam a couple laps, the pool was large enough for it, before sucking in a breath and falling slowly to the bottom of the pool. All you could hear was the rushing in your ears. You felt completely suspended in time, content and at peace with yourself. Rivendell really was a magical place of healing, you decided.

When you rose up and brushed your hair back with your fingers, a figure had appeared in the entrance, and you shrieked in surprise. You ducked into the water until the tip of your nose was immersed and you looked wide-eyed at the familiar intruder.

“M-my lady,” you stuttered, slowly coming up until your head was above the water. Had you been trespassing? “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to impose.. I didn’t know anyone else would be here tonight. Please don’t tell Elrond.”

Galadriel was dressed in white, as usual, but with a dark silvery-grey cloak draped over her shoulders. Her circlet was off, and her hair was loose, cascading down her back like a river. 

“You are not imposing, dearest,” she said, a crinkle of amusement apparent in her voice. “I was looking for you.”

“Oh, really?” you asked. “Well, I haven’t been anywhere outside of Rivendell today. For the past few days, in fact.”

You found it hard to focus knowing you were entirely naked under the water, and you couldn’t be sure how much she could see from where she stood.

“I apologize for not coming sooner,” Galadriel spoke softly, stepping closer to the edge of the pool. “I could not find a time for us to be.. alone.”

“Well, great timing, I guess. We’re leaving tomorrow night,” you grumbled. “In secret. So much for spending time together.”

Galadriel’s eyes flashed, and you could see her shoulders slump in disappointment. 

“Y/N..”

“It’s fine, really. You’re here now, and I’m not going to be any time soon.”

You raised a hand to flick damp hair out of your face and you noted Galadriel’s eyes following the movement. You blushed, but your confidence grow as her stare darkened.

“Why don't you come in? The water’s lovely,” you muttered softly. You stood up a tad more, so your shoulders and collar bones were exposed, water dripping down your skin. 

This time you _heard_ Galadriel breathing; a sharp intake of breath that left you smirking. She inched forward, her bare feet shifting closer and closer. Then she took the steps into the pool, far more graceful than you had ever seen anyone else stepping into a pool.

You gawked like a fish. The cloak came off and landed in a damp heap by the edge of the pool, and water soaked her dress to the point where it became basically transparent and skin tight. 

Slowly, she waded through the water towards you, much like you had seen her walk down that bridge just a few days ago, elegant and steady in her steps. 

“Your dress,” you whispered in an attempt to save the precious fabric. She cocked a slim eyebrow.

“Perhaps you could assist me with it,” she replied. Blushing furiously, you could feel your body heating up despite the coolness of the water.

Galadriel watched as you approached, your hands reaching down to the hem of her beautiful dress and pulling the wet fabric up.

“Slowly,” she ordered in a whisper. Your heart was beating frantically, but you did as she said. But as you did so, you decided to take advantage of the moment, hands finding her bare skin under the water and trailing up her calves and thighs.

Galadriel gasped, startled by your boldness and by the feeling of your hands on her skin. You could feel silky smoothness as you brushed your hands over her hips, and her abdomen fluttered with a shaky breath when you rubbed your thumbs close to her belly button. 

By the time you were gripping her waist, your hands were out of the water and the crumpled dress was dripping heavily. Once your hands reached her ribs you were both trembling with want. Your thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts and you were suddenly frozen in place. 

Galadriel aided the last stretch, reaching down to find the hem and pulling the rest of the dress over her shoulders and head until she was fully nude. Her wet hair flicked water droplets in the air as she pulled it over and away. The dress floated away to the other end of the pool somewhere, but neither of you seemed to notice.

Your hands were still on her ribcage, feeling her torso rise and fall with each breath. Then, her hand reached to cup your face, and you felt that same shock from the first time you touched course through your body, but with less surprise this time. It felt welcomed, and familiar. 

She coaxed your mouth open with a brush of her tongue against your lips and then sought to devour you whole. Her kiss was hungry, passionate, and your nerves felt electrified from your mouth to your fingertips and toes. 

Egged on by your ever-growing arousal, your hands began exploring. You couldn’t do much to respond to the kiss because Galadriel towered over you and gripped you with such strength that you mewled into her mouth, but your own hands were less controlled.

They ran across the smooth skin of her back, scratching lightly until you felt her shudder against you. Groaning approvingly, you reached down further and cupped her ass to pull her closer. Your bodies met in a rush. Your fingers pulled at her cheeks and inched closer to the juncture between her thighs, rubbing and teasing the skin.

Galadriel pulled away at the feeling of you so close to where she wanted to be but not quite. Her head tipped back, soaking more of her golden hair in the water and exposing a long, beautiful neck that quivered as she swallowed hard while you explored her.

You took the opportunity to reach forward and kiss her breasts. Lightly at first, as you got accustomed to what she liked and what she responded to, but then her hands gripped your shoulders, dug into your skin, and pulled you against her even further, as if to mold both your bodies into one.

Taking the hint, your lips closed around a rosy nipple and sucked. A hard cry escaped Galadriel’s mouth and her hands buried in your hair, pulling and scratching at your scalp. Her hips rubbed against you, trying to find movement, but your hands were still gripping her from behind and didn’t let her get the friction she wanted.

Galadriel cursed under her breath, or you assumed it was a curse from the tone of it, since it was in Elvish and you smirked before your teeth replaced your lips around her nipple, worrying it gently. That earned you a delicious, ragged whine, and you felt pride and lust fill your heart. You gave the same treatment to the other and felt her tremble and weakly buck her hips against your body.

You yourself were on fire. Your clit was throbbing under the water, and you wanted nothing more than the two of you to come over and over again. But you weren’t going to pass up an opportunity like this. You pulled away and Galadriel, stoic, noble and fierce Lady Galadriel, whimpered at the loss. 

“Shh,” you hushed her. “Let me.”

She let you lead her back up the steps of the pool, to the point where her hips were at your eye level, and you got her to sit down. Legs half immersed in the water, nipples peaking from the breeze and arousal, she was the most beautiful creature you’d ever seen. Her arms reached back to support herself, and the moonlight reflected her dewy skin, accentuating her breasts, shoulders and neck. 

You edged closer, hands massaging and rubbing Galadriel’s stunningly long legs as you neared her. She could barely breathe as you edged them apart, spreading her stance, glistening in the light. You hoisted one leg over your shoulder and Galadriel nearly fell back when you gently pulled apart her folds to press a light kiss on her clit.

Everything was _wet._ Everything seemed to be dripping, and Galadriel felt nearly scalding hot as you rubbed and explored down her slit with your fingers. 

She was quiet, holding her breath and keeping her eyes screwed shut, but her body betrayed her. Her muscles spasmed and trembled as you explored her, feeling every inch of her and mouthing at the soft flesh of her thighs and hips as much as you could. 

Galadriel moaned, loudly, and her hand pulled at your scalp sharply. Suddenly, a thought flashed through your head. A thought and image of fucking her with your fingers, and your face flushed at the thought. It wasn’t your own, it was like someone was pleading you for it inside your own head.

Startled but more than a little turned on by the feeling of sharing your mind with Galadriel, you did as she asked. By the looks of it, it seemed she hadn’t even registered that she was begging you telepathically, which made her startled cry from you slipping two fingers inside all the better.

She began rocking back and forth and you held onto her tightly, your free hand holding her leg over your shoulder, and your lips suckling at her clit. The water began sloshing in waves around you at the movements you were making and it became extra slippery with the added arousal dripping from around your fingers.

You could hear her pleading in your head, the only actual sounds she was making were broken whimpers and needy breaths. Your head was spinning with arousal and you thought about touching yourself under the water, but decided against it. She was so close, you could feel it.

You pushed a third finger in, curled upwards and pressed as hard as you could, and suddenly something snapped. A white-hot flash of desire shot through you as Galadriel came all over your fingers, trembling, sweating, gasping. It took very long for her to come down, and even longer for you to settle the churning nerves inside you.

You had felt her orgasm inside yourself, but you hadn’t actually had a release, which made it much, much more agonizing. 

You lowered her leg down into the water again and pulled her from the edge to be immersed in the water again. She slumped down with no hesitation or protest and dipped down to kiss you hard on the mouth.

“By the Valar,” she breathed. You giggled, hands winding in her hair. The locks had become tangled with her incessant thrashing about, and you began combing through them. 

When Galadriel brought her thigh up to let you rest on it under water, the arousal flooded back through you, rubbing against her leg. This time, she felt it too, and her eyes darkened immediately.

You opened your mouth to say something in polite protest, to say it was okay to not deal with you tonight because she seemed exhausted, but there was no quarrel to be had with the Lady of the Golden Wood.

She lifted you up as if you weighed absolutely nothing, and carried you through the water to the edge. Your foot brushed something soft and realized with amusement that Galadriel’s wet dress had floated back towards the two of you. You hoisted it out of the water to dry somewhere on the ground just as Galadriel pulled you up and sat you on the edge of the pool. 

Coaxing you to lay back, Galadriel could still reach over and kiss you firmly on the mouth with her towering length. Which is why you found it so hard to focus and barely registered her touching your cunt until her fingertips pressed against your cunt hard, aided with leverage from the rocking of her hips. 

You tore your mouth away from hers as your back arched off of the cold rock, and her lips sucked along your jawline and neck. The stimulation was overwhelming, but you wanted more, needed more. And this time Galadriel felt your pleading too. 

Her motions stilled in realization, her grip hard and her eyes wide. She could feel your mind, blooming open for her, begging for release from the deepest parts of you. 

Something feral snapped in the Elf Queen, you watched a shroud of darkness pass through her eyes and she grabbed your hips, flipping you over and pulling you flush up against her front. One hand grasped your breasts and neck, palming your nipples and pulling your hair. The other ruthlessly rubbed at your clit. Your legs trembled in the water as she picked up speed, pressing and rubbing and circling your throbbing clit until you saw white and a loud, pathetic cry escaped your throat. 

But as you came, Galadriel didn’t stop or gentle her motions, instead she slipped two fingers inside that immediately pressed up and rubbed against that sensitive place inside of you. From the way she was gasping, you knew she could feel how intense your orgasm was within herself too, and the feeling of your bond blossomed and overwhelmed your senses.

You weren’t sure if you blacked out once Galadriel bit your shoulder, or if you were mumbling anything coherent as you came down from your high. You could barely feel your legs, but you felt relieved and overwhelmed all at the same time. 

Galadriel was panting as she turned you in her arms. You reached up to kiss her, your hips and legs bruised from the edge of the pool and Galadriel’s strong grip, but you didn’t mind the soreness one bit. 

“I wish I didn’t have to leave,” you whispered against her lips. You opened your eyes and were surprised to see Galadriel’s had gotten misty. You weren’t sure if the sorrow you were feeling was hers or your own. 

“Oh, meleth-nin,” she murmured brokenly, wrapping you up tightly and kissing your face everywhere she could. 

“Come with us,” you pleaded, knowing it was not possible in the slightest that she could. She knew this. Her hands brushed back your hair and cradled your face gently, so unlike the passionate and unruly persona who had taken over her lust just moments ago. 

“We will meet again,” she muttered. “You know it, in your heart.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean I like it,” you pouted indignantly. She chuckled that beautiful and familiar chuckle and pressed her forehead against yours.

“Be safe, my darling,” she whispered. “I will be watching over you.”

Your own eyes were getting teary now too, and you pulled away to look her in the eyes. You suddenly felt exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in her arms. 

“We should sleep,” you suggested. Then, you remembered Galadriel’s dress was a complete disaster now. You paled a little at the realization.

“Not to worry, dear one,” she chuckled again, seemingly having understood your expression. “I am inventive.”

And that was how, scandalously so, the Lady Galadriel wrapped herself in naught but a silvery cloak, held together with your belt that you offered her. You dressed in your own clothing awkwardly as you hadn’t fully dried off and you carried Galadriel’s wet dress in your hands. 

You kept whispering that you had to hurry up before someone saw you as the two of you snuck out back towards the main buildings, but Galadriel only laughed. You realized Elves, especially the Lothlorien Elves it seemed, had no shame whatsoever, as Galadriel hoisted you up bridal style, and marched to her quarters. 

As soon as the doors were locked behind you, all the damp and uncomfortable clothing came off once again and you slipped under warm silken sheets. Galadriel pulled you close, and you wrapped an arm around her middle, pressing your head against her chin and jaw and kissing her there softly until you drifted off.


End file.
